Elemental Heroes: The Beginning
by titanicboy1912
Summary: A boy finds something in his yard that will change his life. Please red this story before you mead my other ones, if you don't they may not make sense.


One day I went outside to mow my lawn, when I began to mow I noticed a strange, clunky object sitting in the middle of our yard, it had what looked like an ebony restraining rod in front of padded leather seats. Upon closer inspection, I noticed 3 screens, the screen on top appeared to be turned off, the middle screen read August 20, 2010, the lowest screen read April 14, 2012. I then noticed a number keypad and assumed that this clunky device must be a time machine aside from that there were many other levers and knobs. After climbing into the time machine I entered April 14, 2112, the uppermost screen turned on and I was whisked into the future.

Upon arriving, I picked up a newspaper from a trash can and read the headline: Group of Scientists Searching for Volunteers for a Secret Experiment. In the photo below the heading was a man in a white coat standing next to a big, rusty chunk of metal with a vial of a compound unknown to me. I volunteered and soon I found out what the chunk of metal and compound were, the chunk of metal was a chunk of the Titanic's hull and the compound was simply water with bits of the Titanic's hull mixed in.

One of the three scientists produced a syringe from his coat and filled it with the compound, he then injected the compound into my wrist. My flesh began to turn black, my right side began to hurt, and four funnels sprang from my back.

After the transformation was complete, another scientist gave me a SIM card to put into my phone and told me to enter the code 4012. As soon as I had entered the code my black flesh turned red and a fire emblem appeared on my chest. The third scientist told me I could shoot fire from my fists. I took aim at a group of barrels and willed the fire inside me to surge from my fists. Suddenly there was a tremendous WHOOM and smoke filled the room. When the smoke cleared the barrels were gone.

After discovering the "Titanic" project was a success the scientists decided to move forward with the "Britannic" project. They wanted me to bring a friend with me to conduct their second experiment on.

After returning to our time I went across the street to my friend Damingo's house and recruited him to become the H/M/H/S (His Majesty's Hospital Ship) Britannic.

We arrived just after I left, the scientists were preparing a vial of compound for the "Britannic" project. When they finished, they strapped Damingo into the same chair they had strapped me into. After the "Britannic" compound had been injected the color drained from Damingo's face and 4 funnels sprang from his back. After a SIM card had been given to Damingo he was told to enter the code 4332. Damingo's now white skin turned blue and a water emblem appeared on his chest. I guessed he could shoot water from his fists. He put out a smoldering section of floor where the barrels I had blasted had been. Damingo wanted to change back into himself so he was told to enter the code 3696, I did the same thing and we both became ourselves again.

We went home to recruit two more people to become the R/M/S Lusitania and the R/M/S Carpaithia. We recruited Damingo's brother Tray and his friend Israel.

After we all climbed into the time machine we returned to the future as the scientists were preparing the Lusitania and Carpaithia compounds.

Once that was done Tray was strapped into the chair and Israel a chair they had found in a broom closet. The compounds were injected and Tray's skin turned black and Israel's skin got darker, funnels sprung from their backs and they were given SIM cards. Tray was told to enter the code 1903 and Israel 3672. Tray's skin turned brown and an earth emblem appeared on his chest and Israel's skin turned baby blue and an air emblem appeared on his chest. I assumed tray could bend earth into different structures and Israel could bend air. Tray made an earth pillar and Israel made a small tornado on top of it.

Once we were home I turned on the TV to watch "Doctor Who" and they turned on their various shows, when all of a sudden my program was interrupted to tell that there was a flying saucer hovering over London and the United Nations Inelegance Task force or U.N.I.T. was releasing a transmission from the alien craft, it was "EXTERMINATE, EXTERMNATE, EXTERMINATE," and on and on, I looked into the sky and say twenty six planets in the sky, it just so happened that the same thing was happening in the episode of "Doctor Who" I was watching, at first I figured the doctor would come in and saved the day in his little blue box but there was no explosion originating from the former prime minister's house, it was then I knew the doctor would not be coming. I called Damingo, Tray, and Israel and they all told me that the same thing was happening at their houses. They thought the doctor would come and save the day I told them that he would not and it was our job to stop them. After hanging up I told my mom I was going outside to play and ran out. I entered "4012" and began running I didn't know if I could fly, but I would have to try, upon reaching the edge of the yard, I willed fire to shoot from my feet, the propellers around my ankles began to turn and suddenly I was in the air rocketing toward Israel's house. I landed and knocked on Israel's door and he answered it, I asked if he could "come out to play", his parents said he could and he ran out of his house and entered "3672" and began making a platform of air that he could ride on to fly. We went to Damingo and Tray's house and asked if they could "come out to play", their mom said yes and Damingo entered 4332 and Tray entered 1903, Damingo created a wave that he could ride on and Tray began making platforms of earth that he could run on. A few hours passed by this time we were approaching the British isles and the flying saucer was so big we could see it from what must have been five miles away.

"There it is," I said, "there's the Dalek Crucible,"

"What is the Dalek Crucible, exactly?" asked Damingo

"It's the spacecraft the Daleks came to earth in to get subjects for testing the reality bomb on," I said.

"What is the reality bomb," asked Tray

"It's a bomb that will destroy the universe when detonated, but not just our universe, every parallel universe in existence and in the end the Daleks will become the only life form in existence," I said.

"AHHHHHHHH," shouted Tray, "WE'RE ALL GONNA TO DIE!"

"RELAX," I shouted back, "WE ARE NOT GONNA TO DIE!"

"We have got to get up there and destroy the Dalek Crucible," exclaimed Israel.

"Not yet we must let them test it first," I said. "Until then we will destroy the Daleks on earth."

"Are you sure we can do that just by stabbing them in the eye?" asked Damingo.

"Well, not destroy them physically, but by blinding them, we will make them harmless and after the testing of the reality bomb we will go on board the crucible and blow them up," I said.

We landed in central London and began walking, looking for Daleks, we turned a corner and found ourselves walking behind a line of three Daleks. The Daleks had round balls on the lower surface of a metal shell and have a laser gun that shoots a laser consisting of x-ray radiation and they see through an eye stalk that glows blue; they have rods with a suction cup that they use to steer their ships with and can use to learn what they need about a place by extracting brain waves.

The Daleks turned around and said "All hum-ans in this sec-tor will be tak-en to the Cru-ci-ble,"

"No!" I yelled.

"Re-sist-ance will not be tol-er-at-ed," replied the Daleks "Those who re-sist will be ex-term-in-at-ed,"

"Just try it!" we shouted together. The Daleks fired their lasers and I ducked, but the lasers hit me, I was surprised to find that I wasn't dead I figured the laser had bounced off my metal skin and bounced back and hit the Dalek in front of me because it was just half a shell.

"I thought we could only Daleks by taking out their eye," said Damingo.

"I said disable them Damingo," I said. Just then the other two Daleks fired their lasers at Damingo and Tray, the lasers bounced off their metal skins, but this time the lasers missed the Daleks and hit a hopefully empty building.

Tray and I focused our energy on the Daleks and sent flaming rocks into their eye stalks.

"AHHHHHH I can-not see," Cried the Daleks in unison.

"NOW!," I cried and we sent a wave of boiling, muddy water at the Daleks who were boiled alive.

"Now we've got to get up there." I said.

"How?" asked Tray.

"We've gotta find Torchwood." I said

"Torchwood?" asked Damingo.

"Do you watch any British television?" I asked

"No." said Damingo.

"Ugh, Torchwood is the organization that defends the earth from threats like this." I said.

"Where are they then?" asked Israel.

"Probably in their underground base." I said.

"In Cardiff?" asked Tray.

"How'd you know that?" I asked.

"Never mind that, let's get going." replied Tray. We flew to Cardiff and looked for Torchwood.

"There it is." I said when we finally found it.

"I thought it was underground." said Damingo

"It is, but that is the entrance." I said.

"Warning, Torchwood has been breached." said a computer voice from nowhere.

"Override." said a voice behind us. We turned around to see a tall American man in a trench coat standing behind us.

"Captain Jack Harkness." I said.

"How do you know my name?" asked Jack.

"Torchwood," I said, "I suggest we go down one at a time to avoid suffocating." I took a deep breath and stepped into the elevator. "We need to get up to the Dalek ship." I said once everyone was in Torchwood.

"Torchwood doesn't have a teleport." said Jack.

"We just need to talk to the crucible, patch us into their com system." I said.

"Okay but what will you say?" asked Jack.

"We'll just tell them that we know what they're up to and we're going to stop them." I said.

"How do you know they won't just shoot you?" asked Jack.

"We've been shot by Daleks before, we'll tell them that and they'll know that it would be pointless to shoot us again." I said

"Are you timelords?" asked Jack

"No, we're just some kids from Oklahoma that got a hold of future tech." I said.

"Patching you through now." said Jack.

"Attention Daleks, I know what you're doing up there, and I know why you need these planets." I said.

"Then you will be de-stroyed." said the Dalek on the screen.

"I don't think you want to do that, we know what you can do, we've even experience one of your guns, they don't hurt us." I said. We were beamed into a dark room with a single window, a glowing blue eye appeared in the darkness.

"So I hear you know what I am doing, prove it." said a voice that I recognized as Davros, creator of the Daleks.

"You're going to disintegrate the universe with your reality bomb." I said.

"How do you know, how can you know?" asked Davros, supprised.

"I like British television." I said. 5 bolts of lightning arced toward us, striking me in the chest and chaining to the others who managed to redirect them back to their source, the eye shook briefly, then went out the lights come up.

"I will de-send to the vault, it must be purged!" said the same voice as we heard in Torchwood.

"I don't think that'll work," I said, "be ready for a fight guys." We began looking around for an elevator or stairwell. A section of the ceiling detached and began descending, carrying what I assumed was the Supreme dalek. Israel sent a gust of wind to knock it off and it worked. The Supreme Dalek fell, screaming, to the floor.

"Get him!" I shouted. We ran at the Supreme dalek and begin trying to figure out how to defeat him.

"What are you do-ing? Get off of me, you will be ex-ter-min-at-ed!" cried the Supream dalek

"I don't think so," I said, "your gun would hurt you as much as us at this close range." The Supreme dalek fired his laser anyway and killed himself. The lights came up some more and revealed a circular console with lots of knobs and buttons, we ran to it. "This is the console that will send the planets back, but I don't know how to use it." I said.

"MASH BUTTONS!" cried Tray , and began hitting random buttons.

"You watch Doctor Who and Torchwood don't you." I said.

"Yes." siad Tray

"All of the planets have been returned to their rightful place in the sky, except Earth, I think." said Damingo.

"Torchwood to crucible, have you done it?" said the voice of Jack.

"Yes Torchwood." I said.

"I've figured out the dalek's teleportation system and can bring you back when you're ready." said Jack.

"We're ready." I said. We beamed back down to Torchwood.

"Contact The Doctor via subwave." I said.

"I'm not even going to ask, doing it now." said Jack. We contacted The Doctor who came immediately and towed Earth back to its rightful place in the sky after the people saw that it was light again there was rejoicing all over the earth.


End file.
